Your Kiss is like a Lost Ghost
by AdrinaStark
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Sleeping Warrior Week on Tumblr.
1. (rival) agents

**A/N: **This is a part of Sleeping Warrior Week on Tumblr, I'll hopefully have a new one everyday but no promises, I usually ramble on.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Aurora buries her face in the crook of her elbow again, covering the sound of her sneeze. She's going to have words with Emma – _Agent Swan_, she thinks derisively – when she makes it back to Headquarters. She feels another sneeze building and curses Emma's love of Die Hard and wish to live vicariously through others.

"Enchanted Dominion to Dreamer, turn right at the next intersection," Emma says from her earpiece.

"Copy that Dominion," Aurora whispers back with a sniff, crawling into a – sadly – smaller vent.

"Are you getting sick?" Emma asks, over the crunching of whatever snack she's stolen from Belle.

"No," Aurora hisses, shoulders brushing the sides of the enclosed space, "But these vents are filled with dust, pick a movie with a better access point next time. And one with wider spaces."

Emma's voice is filled with amusement, "That's not what even happens in the movie."

Aurora holds back her comment as she reaches the end of the vent, "I'm here, give me a moment to remove the cover and then you can take the security down."

"Tell me when you're ready," Emma replies as Aurora carefully begins to loosen the screws holding the vent, ensuring none of them fall.

"Ready."

"Security at the Beanstalk is down, you should have ten minutes to grab the package and exit the building before they manage to restart it."

"Got it," Aurora says, wriggling in the vent to place her feet near the grate. It falls with a clang after a few good kicks.

Aurora lands gracefully, surveying the safe. Elegant trinkets and items line every surface, her eyes carefully scanning for the object she wants all the while wiping all that damn dust off her black shirt and pants.

A thrill runs through Aurora as she spots the small golden object, "Package located, making my way out now," she reports.

She tucks the little compass into the pouch at her belt and pulls the emergency switch inside the safe, the large door swinging open smoothly. She walks out onto the plush carpets with bold strides, not fearing surveillance.

"Dreamer to Enchanted Dominion, are we clear for Alpha Exit Plan?" Aurora asks, adjusting her earpiece when she is met with silence.

"Can anyone hear me?" She asks again. There is a slight scuff on the carpet behind her and Aurora dives into a roll, breaking into a run as she comes up, forcing herself to swerve despite her instinct to flee as quickly as possible. A knife is embedded into the wall at the end of the hallway, still vibrating from impact. She barely has time to admire it as she turns, bringing up the floor plan in her mind.

She makes another turn, racing away from the footsteps behind her and turns left, a path which should lead her to the stairs, only to be greeted by the sight of a dead end. She curses – notes that she should spend less time with Emma – and begins testing the doors, kicking one and merely hurting herself when it doesn't open.

She checks her gun but doesn't take it out yet and places herself near the beginning of the hallway, even footsteps approaching her location. Her knowledge of the other agent is limited, never even seen their face due to the helmet they wear. But Aurora has a personal grudge, the agent having interrupted six of her missions and compromised another four. Her grudge is only exasperated by the professional rivalry between the Enchanted Dominion and the Land of Dragons.

The floor creaks next to Aurora and she launches at her opponent, catching the other agent off-guard and knocking the gun out of their hands. The two scuffle for a moment, Aurora managing to land a solid kick to the other agent's stomach but gets a painful punch to her jaw for the effort. They haven't ever been this close before, merely exchanging shots and cursing each other from afar. Aurora quickly realises that she is outmatched – while she is of course competent at hand-to-hand combat, it isn't her key skill – and is planning a tactical retreat when her legs are swept out from underneath her.

She's winded but pulls a similar move on her opponent before they can capitalise, Aurora manoeuvring herself into their lap, pining them down.

All her training screams at her to take this moment to leave, to use this moment to create some distance between them but she distinctly remembers the words 'headstrong' and 'stubborn' being used on her previous performance review so she might as well live up to it.

"Let's see who you are," she says fiercely, pulling the helmet roughly off.

In a terrible breach of all her training, Aurora can only stare at the face below her, one with dark brown eyes, full cheeks and could definitely be defined as attractive.

"You're a... Girl?" She asks, flustered.

"Woman," comes from firm reply, quickly followed by a swift punch to Aurora's face.

Aurora is rocked back, stunned and feels a tugging at her waist as her pouch is pulled away.

"Hey," she shouts indignantly and chases after the other woman, spotting her in another hallway and removes her sidearm from its holster. She holds it in her hand as she runs, waiting for a clear shot when the other agent pushes the door open to the stairs, it clanging shut behind her before Aurora can get her in her sights.

Alarms begin to blare as Aurora makes it to the door, hesitating. She pushes it roughly, slamming into the concrete wall as she looks for any signs of an ambush. She's finished her scan when she hears heavy footfalls on the landing below her. She peers down to see a flash of brown hair, racing down the stairs. Aurora is after her in an instant, leaping down the stairs.

She's two landings above when she hears the ground floor door open and forces herself to move faster. Aurora is so filled by the need to catch this woman that she almost barrels into her standing in the lobby, hands above her head.

"Toss your gun onto the ground and put your hands above your head," one security guard demands, shifting his grip on his gun. Aurora quickly notes four of his friends, similarly armed who going by their body language have minimal training.

Aurora gently lowers her gun and kicks it over, disgusted at herself. Her gun skids close to where the other agent must have thrown the compass when she surrendered and her fingers itch to grab it and run.

"Now, hands above your head and-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Aurora and the other agent share a quick look and nod slightly, diving to opposite sides of the lobby to avoid the bullets.

Aurora winds up behind the front desk and pulls her smaller gun from her boot as she notices the agent pulling one from under her shirt, safely behind a pillar.

"Let us go and nobody will get hurt," Aurora calls out loudly, hoping to be heard over the gunfire.

"Surrender and hand over what you've stolen," the first security guard calls back.

"I guess diplomacy is over," she whispers to herself and pulls out of cover, attempting non-lethal shots. She gets one in the leg before they scramble for cover, the other agent putting a clean shot in the same man's shoulder.

"You got an exit plan?" Aurora calls to her.

"Not yet."

Aurora fires off another couple of shots, only grazing one man before she tries her earpiece again.

"Dreamer to Enchanted Dominion, I need an exit now, can anyone hear me?"

"Don't bother," the woman shouts as she pulls back to cover, "I disabled all communications before coming in here."

"Well, that's just great," Aurora says sarcastically. She reloads her gun with her only spare clip while assessing the glass behind the other agent.

Aurora supposes she should have given the agent some warning as she aims her gun in her direction, watching as the bullets fly into the glass. She should have, but her wide-eyed look is kind of hilarious and a small recompense for the fact she interfered with another one of her missions. The glass is high quality, but she has created a nice web of cracks before she stops.

"Cover me," the other woman says, picking up a chair from the waiting area.

Aurora scowls at the demand but complies anyway, aiming carefully with her remaining bullets. She gets another leg shot and the other two stay in their cover more, cautious.

There is a shattering sound as the chair goes through the glass, but Aurora cannot focus on that. She looks at the woman, noting the calculated expression and wonders which way she'll go.

She surprises Aurora by going back to her cover and yelling, "Hurry."

The remaining guards are getting desperate, not wanting to completely fail at their job and firing more aggressively. Aurora looks between them, the agent, their exit and the compass and quickly decides on her path.

"No, the compass is not worth your life," she hears the other woman say but it is too late. She slides for it, picking up her gun in one hand and compass in the other. She fires a couple of shots, satisfied by the grunt of pain she hears and scrambles to her feet, weaving to the window.

She fires a couple of shots behind her and hears the other agent follow and they disappear into the darkness.

* * *

They are both panting by the time they reach the alley, thoroughly exhausted by their standoff and escape. Aurora digs about the trash while the other woman recovers, still obviously wary of Aurora. That thought amuses her immensely.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks as Aurora gives a slight 'aha' and holds up a plain backpack victoriously.

"Emergency supplies," she explains, digging to find her water.

She drinks greedily, ignoring the sour taste. Aurora offers the drink and the other woman frowns suspiciously.

"I literally just drank out of it," Aurora protests, "Do I look poisoned to you?"

The agent takes the water reluctantly and makes a show of studying it before drinking.

A small smile plays about Aurora's lips as she accepts the bottle back, "Was that so hard? You got a name?"

She stiffens and glances at her sharply, "So you can report it back to your people?"

Aurora actually laughs at that, "Like either of us are going to report that this happened. I was simply curious and I thought it would be easier than continually calling you 'the-annoying-person-who-messes-up-my-ops'."

Aurora sorts through her bag, pretending not to care but her head snaps up at the one word.

"Mulan," Mulan says, holding out her hand.

Aurora accepts the handshake, both of their grips firm, "Aurora."

They drop their hands but Aurora's fingers are still tingling.

"I suppose I can't call you 'the-pest-who-interferes-with-my-missions' anymore," Mulan quips, a small smile gracing her features and raising the apples of her cheeks.

"Could be an affectionate nickname," Aurora replies, smiling as well.

Mulan begins to laugh before she sways, Aurora holding her steady. She struggles in her grip but the drug is already beginning to affect her.

"What did you do?" Mulan asks weakly.

"The water wasn't poisoned exactly, simply laced with a mild sedative. There's a cavity in my mouth that holds something to counter the effect," she replies mildly, easing Mulan to the ground.

Mulan's eyes are flickering but Aurora can see the accusation in them all too clearly, "If it makes you feel any better, I do feel bad about this, but I don't trust you enough to leave you conscious when I leave."

Mulan gives a gentle snort in response to her comment and those deep brown eyes finally close, her chest rising in even breaths. Aurora drags her over to the side of the alley, out of sight of the street and gently tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I really am sorry," she whispers.

Aurora stands and sorts through her equipment, activating her spare comms unit and securing the compass inside. She strides out of the alley without looking back, reporting to the Enchanted Dominion like a good little agent.

She would have to pretend from now on, she realises, because if she truly were a good agent, she would secure her rival and take her in for questioning. Not learn her name and leave her to wreck vengeance later on. And if she truly were a good agent, she wouldn't be looking forward to that happening.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! If you recognise the Agency names, yes, I did steal them from Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy your day,  
Adrina Stark.


	2. double date

**A/N: **So far, I'm on time. What a miracle.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

The restaurant is noisy as they enter, the seats slowly filling with the dinner rush. She spots Mulan at their table, already perusing the menu.

"There's Mulan," she says to Philip.

"Excellent," he replies, placing a quick kiss to her forehead, "Let's not leave her waiting."

They dodge around chairs and staff members, finding their way to their corner, Mulan standing.

"Hey," she says in greeting, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Philip and a hug from Aurora.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Aurora says as she pulls back.

"I only got here a couple of minutes ago," she assures her.

Philip pulls out Aurora's chair for her and she smiles in thanks, "You look great," she says to Mulan, "Is that dress one of Emma's?"

"Yes," Mulan says, self-consciously smoothing the black leather, "She thought it would look good."

"It does," Aurora agrees, "You should never give it back."

"I can see you've done something wildly different with your appearance," Mulan teases.

Aurora looks down at her own dress, "It is a darker purple than the one I usually wear, thank you very much," she glances at Philip and pats him on the shoulder, "You look lovely too, Philip."

"Thank you," he replies solemnly, "I do like to hear that."

Mulan laughs and suggests they look at their menus, Aurora momentarily distracted by the way her hair swings past her face.

"Maybe we should wait a moment before ordering," Philip says hesitantly.

Mulan's glare is fierce, "I meant to ask you about that, why, Philip King, do we have a table booked for four?"

Philip shrugs and smiles innocently, "She's very nice."

Mulan throws her hands up in the air in disgust, "I don't need to be set up."

There is a churning in Aurora's gut – why she doesn't know – and Philip's words come to her through a haze, "It doesn't have to be a date. She broke up with her boyfriend awhile back – apparently he was a manipulative jerk – as she seemed lonely. I simply invited her to dinner, if you two hit it off, that's a bonus."

Mulan rolls her eyes, "Do you even know is she likes girls? The last time you tried this, you set me up with a straight girl who didn't even realise it was a date. Ashley was so flustered when she figured it out."

Philip laughs at the memory and even Aurora's lips twitch when the words register, "I had forgotten about that, it was hilarious. But you can't tell me it all went wrong, you made a good friend and she'll probably have you be godmother when the baby is born."

Mulan sighs and seems to surrender, "So, tell me about this person you're attempting to set me up with."

Aurora studies her menu intently as Philip prattles on, excited, "Her name is Belle, she's actually the librarian at the school Mary Margaret works at. But from what I hear, she's also very outdoorsy and adventurous so you two would probably have a lot of fun together."

"Got this all figured out, haven't you, Phil?" Mulan asks sarcastically, "But back to my original question."

Philip waves his hand airily, "Gender isn't an issue, but that's all the Q and A we have time for because she's here." He stands up and waves across the restaurant, "Belle, over here."

Aurora turns to notice a petite brunette weaving her way between tables, wearing a demure blue dress. She can't identify it exactly, but there is something about the other woman she doesn't like.

Belle is charming as she greets them, shaking all their hands with a bright smile. Aurora's irritation increases, as does her frustration as she can't comprehend why she feels this way.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long," Belle says.

"Not at all," Mulan says, Aurora recognising the glint in her eye as her being interested, "We only just arrived."

"The kids left the library in a bit of a mess this afternoon," Belle says with a sigh, "I'm going to have to start banning people again."

"I'm glad I don't work with kids," Philip says with a shudder.

"Yeah right," Mulan laughs, "You're the one who turns gooey eyed around children, even more than Aurora?"

"What?" Aurora says, startled by her name.

"You alright?" Mulan asks with concern the same time Philip puts his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine," she says quickly, "Just a long day at the clinic."

Philip leans back, a smile upon his face, "Exposure to a sleep clinic does tend to make people tired."

"Only if she's doing her job right," Mulan quips and Aurora lets out a small laugh, used to this line of teasing.

"That's right, Mary Margaret mentioned that, it must be a lot of work," Belle says.

Aurora glances at the other woman quickly and shrugs, "You get used to it. Shall we order?"

* * *

Dinner passes in a haze for Aurora, replying only when spoken to and not making conversation. There is a chill in the air as they leave the restaurant, Aurora pulling her cardigan closer around her body.

"Belle and I were thinking of grabbing some desert, you guys interested?" Mulan asks once they are all on the sidewalk.

Philip glances at her carefully, "What do you feel like?"

Aurora shakes her head, "I've had a long week, I just want to go home. You stay out, I'll just get a taxi."

"Don't be ridiculous," he says, turning back to Mulan and Belle, "Apologises, ladies, but my fairest princess must live up to her namesake. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mulan rolls her eyes at the comment and Aurora stiffens.

"That's too bad," Belle says sincerely, "I had a wonderful evening, maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Philip gives her a friendly hug and Aurora gets one too, patting Belle awkwardly on the back.

Mulan pulls her to the side, her warmth seeping through her cardigan, "I just want to borrow Aurora for a moment," she tells the others.

Once they are out of earshot Mulan places her hand on Aurora's shoulder, "You sure you're okay, you've been snappish all night."

"I'm fine," she says, avoiding eye contact.

"Right," she drawls, "Are you and Philip okay?"

"We're fine, everything's fine," she snaps, "Just go have fun with your new girlfriend."

She storms off and says a cursory goodbye to Belle, the words gone from memory after she says them. She drags Philip off as they hail a cab and she climbs in, avoiding the churning in her gut and all eye contact with Mulan.

* * *

Aurora's studying the cracks in her ceiling, the only sound in the apartment is Philip's quiet snores. Moonlight filters around their curtain and Aurora turns to her side, forcing her eyes shut. She's sure there is some joke about someone working in a Sleep Clinic who can't get to sleep themselves, but she cannot find any humour in her situation.

She's appalled by her behaviour at dinner and wants to apologise to Belle and Mulan sometime, especially Mulan. She punches her pillow to find a better shape and sighs, if she didn't know any better, she'd say she was jealous.

Aurora is suddenly wide awake as she jolts up in bed. She gazes at Philip, sleeping quietly next to her, and gently makes her way out of bed, feeling somehow dirty by having these thoughts while sharing a bed with her boyfriend.

She pads over to their couch, sitting on the bed and staring over the city.

Could she be jealous? It seems like more than friend jealously as she knows Mulan has other friends apart from herself. She rubs her temples and thinks back, she didn't have this reaction to Mulan's last girlfriend, or the one before that.

And if she is jealous, that does insinuate that her feelings for the other woman are more than platonic. Aurora thinks back to when they met, Mulan and Philip were already friends and Aurora and Philip hit it off immediately, dating not long after. Mulan was more standoffish, private and her silence did intimidate Aurora. As well as the fact Aurora was convinced Mulan was in love with Philip.

Their relationship had been awkward until Philip went overseas for six months, a wonderful opportunity they all agreed he couldn't miss. Aurora had missed him desperately, spending more time with Mulan.

Aurora leans back with a sigh, understanding what had happened. Her boyfriend left the country and she fell in love with his best friend. It seems like such a terrible cliché, one she would be laughing at if it didn't hurt all these wonderful people she cared deeply for.

Aurora stays up to watch the sun rise, no solution in sight, one sentence repeating in her head over and over again. She was in love with Mulan, and she had no idea what to do.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hate me.

Adrina Stark.


	3. firsts

**A/N: **I managed two days before they became seriously late. I apologise, I was sick and tired and what I wrote in that time was trash.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Aurora wanders into the Sheriff's station, the setting sun casting a red glow. She shivers as she nears the offices, pulling the sleeves of her cardigan down.

Mulan is seated at her desk, an adorable frown creasing her forehead as she reads a report, shivering slightly.

"Why don't you have the heater on?" Aurora asks, in lieu of greeting.

"Aurora," Mulan says, a smile lighting her face before she nods her head to Emma's office, "Emma and Elsa have been talking through a mirror for the last hour. And to be honest, Elsa is actually becoming more precise with her control, she used to make it much colder."

Emma waves to her through the window and Aurora waves back, the other woman's focus quickly returning to her mirror.

"Are you almost ready to go?" She asks.

Mulan nods, "I'll just go file these."

She picks up her papers and neatens them, walking over to the filing cabinets and giving Aurora a greater appreciation for the clothing of this realm. The jeans are nearly skin tight and the leather jacket she wears ends at her lower back.

Mulan closes the cabinet, her smile widening once she catches Aurora looking. Aurora flushes and pulls her eyes away, feeling as though her face should be bright red.

Mulan walks over to her, bag slung over one shoulder and holds out her hand, "Let's go."

They entwine their hands together, calluses and soft skin somehow fitting, and walk out of the station.

* * *

Aurora will never get used to the easy access and range of food. Even in her memories as a princess – that short time she actually got to live in a castle – she cannot remember such excess.

But she's finding she enjoys it, enjoys life in Storybrooke much more than she once thought, considering it was forced upon her.

"It's going to melt all over your fingers," Mulan comments, breaking Aurora out of her reverie.

"Oh, right," she says, Aurora looks at the ice cream dubiously and her glance shifts to Mulan. She does her best not to get distracted by the swipes of her tongue and instead watches how she eats it. The ice cream is cool upon her tongue, exploding with sweetness.

"I knew you'd like it," Mulan says quietly, seeing the look on Aurora's face.

"I thought our evening meal was wonderful but this as well..." Aurora wonders, taking another like of ice cream.

"Roland used to want to come here all the time," Mulan says sadly, "He'd always ask for Rocky Road."

"I'm positive they have plenty ice cream where they are," Aurora says, linking her arms with Mulan. They finish their dessert in a comfortable silence, their stroll leading them to the ocean. They watch the waves crash, seated on a bench, and for a moment, this realm doesn't seem so dissimilar to the one she was ripped from.

"How was your first ice cream?" Mulan asks, breaking the silence.

"Wonderful," Aurora sighs, "My father would be horrified."

Aurora can hear the frown in Mulan's voice, "What do you mean?"

"I'm engaging every day with those he would refer to as 'peasants', I had a child out of wedlock and now I am no longer in a relationship with the father. And I've just had my first ice cream in another realm with my girlfriend. He would not be able to cope."

"Do you regret it?"

Aurora turns, intently staring into Mulan's eyes, almost black in the moonlight. She slowly closes the gap between them, threading her fingers through Mulan's thick hair. It is far from their first kiss, it is lazy and exploring, enhanced by the sweetness of the ice cream.

They are smiling through the kiss, Aurora pulling back to rest her forehead on Mulan's.

"What do you think?"

Aurora tucks herself into Mulan's shoulder, Mulan's arm stretching around her. They watch the waves crash on the shore and for the first time in this realm, Aurora feels completely at peace.

* * *

**A/N: **Three down, four to go.

Thanks for reading,

Adrina Stark.


	4. soulmates

**A/N: **Apparently I got the days wrong so I'm finishing these off now. This is a universe where the world is colourless until you meet your soulmate.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Aurora shifts on her horse, a slight movement, not enough to reveal her impatience. The wind is cool on her face, a perfect day for a ride but instead she is waits at the crossroads, castle at her back, a member of the greeting party.

According to the scouts, their guests should be arriving at any moment so Aurora uses this thought to stop herself from shifting again. Rose whinnies and she uses her horse to distract herself, gently stroking her neck.

She wonders sometimes if her horse is truly beautiful, she has been told she is. A coat the colour of honey but Aurora does not have the faintest idea of what colour honey is so the comparison is lost on her. She glances around the fields, grass stretching away from her. Aurora is sometimes nearly overwhelmed by curiosity, the desire to know what colour truly is. But then she considers the price, having a soulmate, someone she could be completely happy with and one day having the colours fade away as she sits in her castle with another man as her husband.

No, she thinks, as she straightens in her saddle. Seeing the world in its true beauty would not be worth a lifetime of heartache.

A horse crests the hill she was gazing absently at, one of their scouts, followed by a party of knights. She lets out a sigh of relief, glad for this charade to be nearly over. She waves her hand and a soldier blows their horn, alerting the castle to prepare for their arrival.

Aurora fixes her best smile upon her face as the party stops in front of them, her fiancé at the helm.

"Your Highness," her scout says, clearing his throat, "Prince Philip and his entourage have safely arrived."

"Thank you, Scout Michaels," she says graciously, biting back the comment that that is blinding obvious. She rides closer to Philip and dips her head, offering her hand, "It is a pleasure to see you once again, Prince Philip."

"And you, Princess Aurora," he replies, with a gentle kiss on her hand.

Her eyes drift over his party and she speaks with a louder voice, "You all must be tired from your journey. Let us go back to the castle where you can properly rest and recover." She turns to Philip, "Will you ride with me, Your Highness?"

"Of course, Your Highness," he replies with a smile, "Only if we can drop the formalities."

"I would enjoy that very much, Philip," she laughs and turns her horse.

* * *

Their return to the castle is relatively uneventful, Aurora and Philip merely exchanging events that they have not recently written about. She finds herself thinking how much she missed him, that sparkle to his eye and his gentle manner but she fears her earlier thoughts upon soulmates have made her melancholy.

They had agreed upon their first meeting that although their marriage was arranged they would make the most of it and always be honest with one another. It had been a test on that day, for Philip had also admitted that colour had entered his world as soon as he saw her.

It had nearly broke her heart to tell him that her world was still decidedly colourless.

"You're looking rather thoughtful," Philip states, as they cross the moat.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I simply have a lot on my mind."

"That I understand," he sighs, "I'm glad that after this visit we can be finished with the wedding preparations and actually be married. Then we can truly be united against Maleficent."

She ignores the churning in her gut and smiles, "That will be wonderful."

Philip knows her too well and lowers his, "Aurora, I know you consider this your duty but if you are truly unhappy... We can make our alliance work another-"

"No, Philip," she cuts in, "If I am to be married to anyone, I would chose you, for myself and for my kingdom. But I feel nothing but friendship towards you, do you not want the chance to find someone who feels more?"

Philip shrugs, "I consider myself fortunate to marry someone who is witty, kind, strong and cares for me. I do not need a burning love."

They finish their ride in silence, Aurora catching herself thinking that they may not need a burning love, but they may deserve one. She shakes her head, cursing her guardians for telling her so many romantic stories and knights and quests as a child before forcing the thoughts out of her mind.

"Shall we go in?" Aurora asks, as a stableboy takes Rose away.

"Just a moment, there's someone I want you to meet," Philip says, before calling loudly, "Mulan, over here!"

"Mulan?" Aurora questions, "The knight you recently befriended?"

"That's the one," Philip says as an armoured knight strides over, helmet still affixed, "I think you two will get along."

"Aurora, this is my friend, Mulan. Mulan, this is Aurora, my betrothed."

Aurora can barely hear the words as her world completely shifts. The knight raises their helmet, eyes meeting and her heart pounds in her chest. Colour does not so much burst into her view so much as settle, as though it was there all along. She knows the colours without ever having being taught, Mulan's armour a beautiful contrast of black and maroon, studded with gold.

Aurora cannot tear her eyes away from Mulan's, the enticing brown that she knows will haunt her until the end of her days.

"You're a girl?" She stutters, although she knew this from Philip's missives.

"Woman," comes the short reply.

Aurora forces her eyes away and claims an expression of calm, even if this is the furthest from calm she has ever felt. She smiles at Mulan, what she hopes is sweetly and not strained, "Welcome, Mulan. Philip has told me much about your adventures."

Mulan nods and the conversation seems to be over, Philip awkwardly suggesting that they find their quarters to freshen up. Aurora startles, ashamed not to have offered and quickly agrees. Her pace is nearly too fast as she escorts them to their rooms, her eyes focused forward so she doesn't stare at the colours on the portraits and ornaments.

When Philip and Mulan are settled, it takes all her power not to run to her own chamber, where she slams the door shut and slides down it. Her skirts are bunched around her knees, a delicate shade of green and Aurora traces her hands over the material, studying the different shades.

A sob escapes her throat, then another and she holds her face in her hands, trying to hold back her tears and block out the colours. She succeeds at neither.

* * *

Aurora spends the next couple of days being the perfect princess, she is charming, elegant and always gracious. She does her best to make sure nobody notices that she never actually spends time with her fiancé's favourite knight or that she often loses herself in simply viewing the world.

It is difficult to pretend that her world hasn't completely changed, especially as her eyes are drawn to Mulan whenever she enters the room and she finds herself re-reading Philip's old letters, stories of Mulan burning into her mind.

On the third morning after Philip's arrival, she makes her way down to the stables for a quick ride before stumbling into somebody.

"I apologise," Aurora says shakily, lifting her eyes, "I was not paying..."

She trails off as she notices Mulan, dressed once again in her armour.

"I apologise, Your Highness. I should be more careful," Mulan replies formally.

Mulan is about to turn away when Aurora blurts out, "Are you going for a ride?"

"Pardon?"

"This morning, I am going to the stables for a ride. Are you going?"

"Are you asking?" There may have been a hint of amusement in Mulan's voice, or it may have been mocking but she is blushing too fiercely to tell.

"Yes, we are likely to be spending more time together so it is important we get along. And this way I won't need to find someone to guard me."

Mulan bows and gestures ahead, "As you wish, Your Highness."

Aurora nods gratefully and strides ahead, trying to take deep breaths and not think about what she is getting herself into.

* * *

It becomes a routine, waking early to ride with Mulan. Out in the fields, she can pretend she is in a different world, a bright one where she can be herself, be with someone who makes her laugh, makes her heart race and makes her feel like she is incredible. They have taken to having a break beside a large oak tree and Aurora studies the landscape as Mulan secures their horses.

If Aurora had any sense, she would pull away. She would stop seeking Mulan out, stop watching her as she rode, trained, stop memorising the sound of her laugh. But she does not apparently have sense, she wants the happiness that Mulan brings her, even if the cost if heartbreak later on.

Apparently once confronted with reality, Aurora's cynicism surrounding soulmates quickly fades.

"You have a leaf in your hair, Aurora," Mulan says, bringing her back to the present.

She freezes as Mulan steps closer, removing her glove and gently pulls out the leaf. The sounds of the castle fade in the distance as Aurora focuses on Mulan's face. Commits to memory the shade of her skin and the colour of her eyes in the sunlight. Mulan's eyes flick back to hers and her smile fades.

"I will not be able see the morning sky without thinking of your eyes," Mulan whispers so quietly it takes a moment for Aurora to understand her words.

"You can see the colour of my eyes?" She asks, astonished.

"Ever since you rode towards Philip, you were smiling but even then I wondered what a real smile would look like," a small smile breaks on Mulan's face, lighting up her eyes, "Just like that one."

"The first colour I saw were your eyes and now I spend my days trying to decide which shade I like best."

"And which is that?"

Sometime during their conversation, they had moved closer together and Aurora could feel Mulan's breath on her face as she spoke, smell faint traces of leather.

"When you finish your training practice, the sun is shining and your eyes light up. I never thought colours would be worth the heartbreak, but seeing that, it is."

Aurora couldn't say who moved first, only that one moment, time seemed suspended between them and the next her lips were on Mulan's, her arms wrapping around to bring her closer.

Mulan's lips are softer than she would have expected, parting easily under her own. Their kiss drowns out all other sensations and thoughts of duty and it feels as though Aurora is finally home. She intuitively understands how Mulan likes to be kissed, eliciting moans from the other woman. They stumble back to the tree, the bark firm against her back as she tries to bring Mulan closer, to leave no distance between them. A detached part of her mind wonders if it is the effect of potential lifetimes apart or simply her reaction to the other woman but as Mulan's tongue begs entry to her own mouth, she decides she doesn't care.

She begins fumbling at the straps of Mulan's armour, Mulan pulling at the laces of her dress and she loses herself in her touch, her taste. Anything that isn't Mulan becomes irrelevant and she loses herself in oblivion.

* * *

The grass is itchy under her bare back as she stares towards the sky, watching the clouds roll by.

"How long do you think we can pretend?" She whispers, not wanting to break the moment but no longer able to hide from reality.

"That this could be our future? Maybe another hour." Mulan whispers back, fingers tracing Aurora's shoulder.

"Philip can never know."

The fingers freeze on her shoulder and pull away and Aurora sits up, looking over at Mulan. Mulan is staring at her with such pain and longing that her breath catches.

Then she regains her mask and Aurora seeks out her own, ignoring the prickling of her eyes.

"You are correct," Mulan replies as she reaches for her armour, "This would hurt him unnecessarily."

They pull on their own clothes in silence, Aurora staring towards the castle once finished, wondering why anybody would wish for power and privilege. She would trade it all away if she could.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?"

Mulan's eyes are no longer bright, they are closed-off and dark and Aurora kisses her without thinking, wanting to know that this morning was real.

Mulan's easy response assures of her of that and there is a quiet desperation to their kiss that breaks her heart.

"We should return, Your Highness," Mulan says breathlessly, forehead to Aurora's.

Aurora nods and pulls away, easily mounting her horse and trotting away without waiting for the other woman. She ignores the tears that mark her face and doesn't turn for entire trip back to the castle, unwilling to see the heartache on Mulan's face.

By the time they return, they are both composed, smiles fixed as they pretend absolutely nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

* * *

A week later Aurora is exchanging pleasantries with Philip as he prepares to leave.

"Next time I come back, it'll be for our wedding. Are you ready?" He asks.

Aurora's eyes drift over to Mulan before she can stop them and she hopes the smile on the face doesn't turn bitter.

"Of course," she replies.

"Hey," he says gently, forcing her eyes to his, "Something has been wrong, Aurora. We said we'd always be honest, so you can tell me."

"It's nothing," she lies, "I'm just a little nervous."

He does not loos as though he believes her, but doesn't push the issue. He grasps her hand and kisses it.

"I'll see you soon."

She stands there as they ride away, being the beacon of strength for her people. From her position, she can see for miles and her eyes drift to a black and maroon figure, back stiff. If any people see her sadness, she will blame it on the idea of missing her betrothed. For now, she stares and wonders how a world with such colour could seem so dull.

* * *

Most days Aurora hates the colours, although she can never find it in herself to truly hate Mulan. Time passes in the fiery dream world she is trapped in, a world she's sure would be much less terrifying if she couldn't see the reds flaring, see the gold amongst the flames.

Maleficent had attacked their kingdom not long after Philip and Mulan's departure and Aurora had been banished to this realm during the attack. She spends her days shifting between hatred for her circumstances and wanting nothing more to be back in the field, safely wrapped in strong arms.

Aurora stares around her prison, wondering how long she has been trapped. Wondering if thirst or hunger would kill her or if she would simply be ensnared for all eternity.

She has explored as much of this realm as she dared, not willing to risk the flames. She stands and brushes off her skirt, an old habit, and is determined to venture further. She makes it two steps before there is a tingling on her lips, a feeling she could recognise anywhere and the world fades away.

* * *

Aurora gasps and jerks up in her bed, nearly knocking Mulan in the head. She is disorientated and realises she is in her room, Mulan seated on the edge of her bed.

Mulan clutches one of her hands and uses her other to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're back," she whispers, "I was so worried."

Looking into Mulan's eyes, Aurora wonders how she ever hated colour.

A throat is cleared at the back of her room, "I'll give you some space then."

Aurora attempts to sit up further, "Philip," she says beseechingly.

"I never wanted anything more than happiness for you, Aurora. And now you've found it," he says with a nod to Mulan, "I won't stand in the way of that. The rest we can figure out when you're better."

He smiles, but his eyes are glittering as he leaves the room, the closing door resounding in the silence.

"Are you actually okay?" Mulan asks, bringing Aurora's attention back.

"I feel fine," she says with a reassuring smile, "Did you...?"

Mulan blushes but keeps eye contact, "I kissed you."

Aurora has heard enough of the stories to know what that means. For a moment, she can put all her worries aside as she smiles, leans forward and with one simple touch, comes home.

* * *

**A/N: **I have a weakness for soulmates aus, I'll probably end up writing more.

Adrina Stark


	5. hogwarts au

**A/N: **I kind of forgot I never actually finished this. I am trying my hardest (as I have said numerous times - sorry) to start consistently writing again.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Aurora groans as the hands trace the edges of her uniform, kisses peppered along her neck.

"We really sound get going," she manages before quickly ignoring her own words and pulling Mulan in for another kiss.

"We should," Mulan agrees breathlessly, forehead pressed to her own, "I've got a match to win."

Aurora scoffs and lightly slaps Mulan's shoulder, pulling away, "We'll see about that, Fa," she says, a challenge in her eye.

Mulan simply grins and begins to straighten her Quidditch uniform, Aurora copying her movements.

Aurora attempts to neaten her hair and make it not look like she's spent her pre-match time making out with the opposition but by the look of amusement on the other girl's face, that's not a battle she's going to win today.

"I'll catch up with you after?" Mulan asks and Aurora's heart twist at the hesitancy she still hears, the doubts that linger she would be the one Aurora would want. Rather than answering, Aurora steps forward, blue eyes focused on brown before they drop to parted lips and she leans up for a soft kiss, trying to show what she feels.

Mulan's lips move under her own after a beat and she knows if she lets it go any longer, she will quickly get lost in the sensations they have spent the last months discovering.

They're both smiling as they pull away, Mulan delicately tucking away a stray lock before turning to leave.

"Hey Mulan," Aurora calls cheekily before the other girl is out of sight, "Keep the uniform on after the match."

The look on Mulan's face keeps Aurora amused, even as she has to run to the locker room.

* * *

Aurora does her best to sneak into the locker room, attempting not to inform Captain Punctual of her lateness.

"Lovely you could join us, Chaser Dawn," Captain Jones' voice rings through the room and Aurora straightens her shoulders, walking as though nothing was wrong. That she wasn't fully aware that the formal Killian became, the more stressed he was.

"I assume Beater Fa is well," Killian continues as Aurora picks through her locker. Aurora turns and pretends to consider her captain.

"Going by the marks on your neck, Captain, I'd assume Captain Swan is also well," Aurora parrots, accent and all.

Predictably, Killian flushes and attempts to shift his uniform before he realises he's attempting to cover marks that don't exist, at least where anyone can see. He opens his mouth angrily, but before he can get anything out, their self-appointed team mediator cuts in.

"It's a big match, so maybe we should take some time to prepare and then we'll have a quick team talk," Mary Margaret suggests, in a tone that shows that it's anything but.

Killian nods and turns to his locker, Aurora smiling gratefully at Mary Margaret.

"I was almost late myself," the other girl whispers before they both laugh, ignoring Killian's suspicious looks.

Aurora takes a moment for herself, to regulate her breathing and calm her pre-game jitters. They need team cohesion and not petty arguments over things they would typically laugh over.

"Let's come together team," Killian calls as they form a rough circle. Aurora observes her team as they take their places, Graham, Marian and Mary Margaret appear as calm as ever but being seventh years, they've had many other games to learn how to pretend. Tink is currently soothing a nervous Ashley and Killian almost looks as though he wants some comfort as well.

Killian roughly clears his throat, "The season is back in full force and we've had some really great practices. We only just won over Slytherin in our last match while Gryffindor crushed Ravenclaw so getting a win here would go a long way for us gaining the House Cup. We've also had a long standing rivalry against the Gryffindor team" – (he ignores Tink's muffled "sexual tension" comment) – "and can't let them get the better of us."

"We're dating half the Gryffindor team," Mary Margaret jokes, "I think we've got the better of them."

Laughter echoes throughout the room as the tension drains, "We can do this, Captain," Aurora states, a quick apology.

"I know, Aurora," Killian says quietly.

"And we'll try and make sure your partner's still have pretty faces," Marian smirks, swinging her beater's bat in what's supposed to be a threatening manner.

"Much appreciated," Killian says with a roll of his eyes. He looks over his team one more time and is seems to be happy with what he sees, "Let's do this."

* * *

Aurora flies out, momentarily overwhelmed by the sun and noise of the crowd. She quickly adjusts and finds her place, unconsciously seeking Mulan. She smiles when she realises the other girl is looking to her and sends a small wave her way before focusing on the field.

The whistle blows and Aurora loses herself in the motions, in predicting her team mate's patterns and those of their competition. Her eyes seek the quaffle, throwing, catching and aiming for one of the three rings.

They're a 140 points up, a good lead but still allows room for an upset if Emma manages to grab the snitch.

Aurora's weaving with Mary Margaret and Ashley, the quaffle passing flawlessly between them and around the Gryffindor chasers when Aurora is distracted by a figure in red and gold. Mulan is lining up to hit a beater when she it glances off her bat, clipping her head.

Aurora needs to swerve left if she's going to catch the quaffle and continue their passes, she can see Ashley prepare to throw, assuming Aurora will be in place.

She swerves right.

She accelerates as fast as her broom will allow as Mulan topples off her own and reaches for Mulan's uniform straps. She grunts as she takes on Mulan's weight, guiding her broom with her knees. She's attempting to pull Mulan into a better position while they slowly float to the ground but her grip is weakening and she can feel the helpless tears forming.

"Easy, lass," Killian says as he pulls up beside her, "Give me an arm."

They ease Mulan to the ground, Killian letting out a small groan when the whistle blows, signalling the end of the match.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Aurora says earnestly, "I know the teacher's wouldn't let her fall but..."

"It's alright," Killian says wearily, "Would be a disgrace to our House if we picked a sport over the safety of another. Swan's never going to let me forget this."

"I'm sure she'll find it charming," Aurora laughs as their feet touch the ground. Madam Blue is already rushing over the pitch to meet them, tutting over Mulan's form.

"I need to get her to the infirmary," she says, conjuring a stretching and placing Mulan on it. Aurora goes to follow before Madam Blue raises her hand, "You can come in after, I need some time without people hovering."

"She'll have her fixed up in no time, Aurora," Killian assures her, slinging an arm around her shoulder and sighing, "We'll let the Gryffindor's have their moment and see what the rest of the team thinks of our actions."

* * *

Aurora slips away from the pitch, most of the team (lead by the fierce captains) too busy embroiled in an argument about a re-match to notice her absence.

The halls are quiet as she makes her way to the infirmary, most students likely engaged in healthy debate about the latest Quidditch match and what that means for the Cup rankings.

She slips as quietly as she can through the large doors, the smell of lavender soothing her nerves. Madam Blue nods to her as she walks to Mulan's bedside.

"She's fine now," she tuts, "Would be better is she never participated in that ridiculous sport in the first place but how is that my place to say? I just make sure all the children are healthy." She's still muttering as she storms into her office, Aurora settling into a chair and taking Mulan's limp hand in her own.

Her hand is warm and calloused from her years as a beater. Aurora begins rubbing gentle circles with her thumb as she falls into a light slumber, waiting for Mulan to awaken.

* * *

"Aurora."

The voice filters through her dreams and Aurora jerks awake, blushing under Mulan's scrutiny.

"Such a graceful awakening," Mulan teases.

"Shut up," Aurora says with a smile before pulling her chair closer, "How do you feel?"

"Perfectly well," Mulan assures her, "I could leave now but Madam Blue wants me overnight for observation, so here I am. She didn't exactly fill me in on the details of what happened after I was knocked out, she was too busy muttering about idiotic games and dangers to her students."

Aurora finds a faint smudge on the glass behind Mulan to focus on, speaking as nonchalantly as possible, "The match ended fairly quickly as you fell unconscious, Emma caught the snitch."

"Why do I think there's more to that story?"

Aurora's eyes flick towards Mulan's then back to the smudge, "I caught you," she squeaks, and her face flushes all the harder when she hears her own voice.

Mulan's voice is filled with disbelief, "You caught me? The teacher's wouldn't have let me-"

"I know, I know," Aurora quickly cuts in, "But you were hurt and falling and instinct kicked in."

"You saved me."

Aurora leans forward, close enough to smell the tang of medicine on Mulan's breath, "When are you going to get it, Mulan? You're the one I want."

This time it is Mulan who closes in for the kiss, hands gently cradling Aurora's face. They break apart with fond smiles as they hear voices approaching.

Aurora settles into her chair, "I suppose they've finished arguing about the validity of the match now."

Mulan snorts, "They would, especially if Emma thinks she's getting a free pass." Annoyance suddenly clouds her features, "I don't have my uniform on anymore."

Aurora laughs at the pout and soothes it with a quick kiss, "There's always next time."

* * *

Next time Mulan doesn't suffer any kind of injury and Aurora learns that getting Mulan out of her uniform is almost as much fun as watching her play in it.

* * *

**A/N: **Three left and then I'll work on some other prompts that have been crashing around my head. Hope you liked it!

Adrina Stark.


End file.
